


Punch To The Gut

by zellieh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, punchy character study of Owen Harper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch To The Gut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for llassah, for More Joy Day 2008, as un-beta'd comment-fic on my journal.

  


Owen punched the weevil in the face, and cursed as he felt the skin on his knuckles split. The thing swung at him, a clumsy punch made dangerous by its sharp claws, and he ducked inside its swing and punched it in the gut, one-two-three, grabbing it around the neck as it screamed and doubled over, kneeing it in the stomach and punching it down to the ground.

It cowered there, arms over its bloody face, crumpled up like...no. He squashed the memory with the ease of long practice, and drew back a foot to kick it again. Make sure it stayed down. The thing looked up at him, and flinched back from whatever it saw in his face. Fucking alien, looking at him like that, like he was the monster...

"Owen! Leave it!" Fucking Gwen, always sticking her nose in.

He kicked it in the stomach one more time, licked at the blood on his hands, and shivered in the cold night air.  



End file.
